1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for use in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronics technology, an electronic apparatus such as a computer or a server is much thinner and smaller than before. Yet the electronic apparatus is able to hold many more electronic components than before. However, the electronic components generate a large amount of heat during operation. The interior space of the electronic apparatus is very limited, and the electronic components occupy much of that space, which results in heat generated by the electronic components accumulating rather than being dissipated in timely manner.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for an electronic apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.